


Неудачная охота

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Обычно она старается держаться подальше от воды. Но вдруг на берегу ей повезет больше?





	Неудачная охота

Влажные океанские ветра приносят в лес теплые затяжные дожди. Много двулунных перигеев подряд сверху капала вода, заливая исхоженные тропинки и превращая поляны в маленькие озерца. Когда Непета приоткрывает дверь своего улья, Понсе, свернувшаяся клубком у огня, даже не шевелится. Придется идти на охоту одной.

Близится рассвет. Непета уже вымокла до нитки и по-прежнему голодна. Все никак не удается подкрасться к добыче достаточно близко, чтобы прыгнуть и схватить. Каждое движение низвергает целый водопад капель с листьев, грязь под ногами противно чавкает, распугивая всю дичь в радиусе километра. Лес впереди уже начинает редеть, воздух становится тяжелым и терпким – океан совсем рядом. Непета слышит его глубокое, натужное дыхание из-за деревьев. Обычно она старается держаться подальше от воды. Но вдруг на берегу ей повезет больше?

Прибой беспокойно ворочает гальку, выбеленные кости невиданных морских существ, какой-то мусор. Непета спотыкается об обломок копья или гарпуна. У кого-то сегодня тоже неудачный день. Здесь даже не пахнет ничем съедобным. В метрах пятидесяти от нее, у самой воды, что-то чернеет в неверном свете пурпурной луны. Непета осторожно приближается, готовая в любой момент выпустить свои когти или отпрыгнуть и спасаться бегством – зависит от того, кто там лежит.

Подойдя вплотную, она разочарованно фыркает. Такое даже ее киса есть не станет. На камнях растянулся морской тролль. Лицо и ушные плавники покрыты ссадинами и царапинами, одежда изорвана в клочья. Похоже, он без сознания. В ноздри бьет солоноватый запах свежей крови. Нужно убираться отсюда, но почему-то Непета не спешит уходить. Тролль кажется ей смутно знакомым, хотя это невозможно – она никогда не общалась вживую ни с кем из морских жителей. Лучше ей держатся подальше, но Непете любопытно рассматривать странно изогнутые рога, тонкие узорчатые мембраны на плавниках, блестящие золотые кольца. Однажды Понсе притащила в пещеру небольшую рыбку. Она была яркой и красивой, ее чешуя переливалась перламутром, пока она билась на каменном полу, постепенно затихая. Почему-то морской тролль напомнил Непете эту рыбку. Даже запах у него похожий.  
\- Ты что, меня обнюхивваешь?

Оказывается, тролль уже очнулся и смотрит на нее не вполне сфокусированным взглядом. Отчего-то жутко смутившись, Непета прыгает в сторону и со всех ног бежит в сторону леса. У самой кромки деревьев она оборачивается и видит, что морской житель провожает ее взглядом.

Мокрая одежда сушится у очага, снаружи мерно шуршит начавшийся снова дождь. Неудачная охота значит, что придется идти спать с пустым желудком. Но почему-то сегодня это почти не волнует Непету. Засыпая под уютное мурчание Понсе, она думает о том, что ее щеки все еще горят от смущения и любопытства. Почему-то она знает, что еще поиграет с той странной рыбкой.


End file.
